


Strengthening the Bond

by FallenFighter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Insecure Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFighter/pseuds/FallenFighter
Summary: Donghyuck and Mark had been rooming together since long before Mark presented, but what happens when Donghyuck is thrown into an unexpected heat in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 296





	Strengthening the Bond

Donghyuck had been feeling off all day. Normally, he would be excited to go on music programs. He could handle the exhaustion from the never ending practice that lasted until the wee hours of the morning. Today, however, his body just could not keep up with the demand. His limbs felt sluggish and his mind failed to keep up with everything their choreographer was trying to tell them. The constant promotions between 127 and Dream never let him truly breathe. He was close to passing out from the exhaustion of it all. It seemed to be a common trend among the other members that Donghyuck brushed off his own symptoms. He was beyond grateful to the choreographer when he said the magical words.

"Alright. We're finished here for today."

The second the members heard the call, they scrambled to get their belongings and leave. Donghyuck felt woozy and nauseous. The constant dizzy spells had been difficult to hide and it made it that much more difficult to walk let alone dance. He worked hard to assure the members that he was fine and not to worry, but even Donghyuck wasn't so sure anymore. The world started to spin and he begun to lose his balance. The only thing that prevented him from actually meeting the ground was Mark. The young alpha was quick to catch his best friend before he could have gotten hurt.

"Are you okay?" Donghyuck only cursed his luck when Mark gave him an almost concerned scolding look if that was even possible. "I told you that you need to stop pushing yourself so much."

Donghyuck scoffed and pushed the alpha away. "Thank you for catching me, but don't go acting all high and mighty right after. I am more than capable of handling a few comebacks."

"That's not-"

Donghyuck cut him off instantly. "I am _not _talking about this right now."__

Donghyuck his back to the alpha and began to gather his own things to get ready to leave. He let the chatter of the members drown out his thoughts.

__

Taeyong was the one to break through the usual ruckus of the group as they made their way out of the company doors. Everyone went silent for their pack omega.

“I know these past few weeks have been very hard on us and we are finally reaching the end. As a reward for all of the hard work, I will be treating you all to Korean barbecue.” Taeyong said as they walked towards the cars.

As if the group couldn't be louder, everyone seemed to cheer at the promise of good food. Everyone's focus turned to that of food. They failed to notice the two maknae's of the group who stayed uncharacteristically silent.

As much Donghyuck loved the sound of food, his exhaustion had been getting the best of him and could barely keep his eyes open. Sure he was hungry, but the thought of curling up in his bed sheets seemed to calm an unfamiliar internal desire. Donghyuck quietly walked over to their leader, careful not to draw too much attention to himself. He gently tapped the older omegas shoulder to get his attention.

“Taeyong, I think I am gonna head back to the dorms.” Donghyuck almost whispered. "I'm not feeling up for food right now."

Taeyong looked down at him in worry. The leader brought his hand up to his forehead. 

“You are a bit warm. Are you sure Haechannie? Don’t you want to eat even just a little.” Taeyong said with worry in his voice. He kept his voice low to avoid the others from hearing which Donghyuck was beyond grateful for. Taeyong knew Donghyuck liked to keep things on the down low. He never liked worrying others.

“Yes, I’m sure. I am just very tired today and I can barely keep my eyes open. Haha.” Donghyuck said as he scratched the back of his head in an attempt to act as nonchalant as possible. Taeyong could see through him like glass and could tell there was something else. However, the leader knew better than to try and get it out of him at the moment. Donghyuck was too stubborn.

“If you insist, BUT I don’t want you walking back to the dorms alone.” Taeyong’ s motherly instincts kick in. Doughuck pouted. ”Don’t give me that look. It’s dangerous at night. You haven’t even presented yet. I don't want anyone kidnaping you. You are our precious little baby.”

Mark took this chance to speak up drawing attention to himself instead. “Hyung I can take him back and look after him.” Mark could sense Taeyong’s unease to leave the boy alone.

Taeyong thought about it for a minute before nodding.

“Alright, but make sure to text me when you get back. OR ELSE.” Taeyong said threateningly.

It was settled quickly and the rest of the members made their way to the restaurant. Donghyuck could hear a few questioning remarks from the others, but Taeyong quickly brushed them off. Donghyuck and Mark began to make their way back to the dorms in the opposite direction. The walk was beyond awkward. Donghyuck refused any of Mark's attempts to talk it out, but Donghyuck wanted nothing to do it. To top if all off, his body only felt heavier the longer he walked. His bag began to drag every few seconds on the ground. Without even realizing the weight was soon pulled away. Donghyuck's neck snapped towards the alpha.

It took Donghyuck by surprise.

“It’s okay Mark-hyung. I can carry it. I'm perfectly capable.” He made a weak attempt to get it back only to fail as Mark moved a step away, out of reach.

“Hyuck. You've been dragging it on the ground for the past ten minutes.” Mark stopped dead in his tracks. “What’s wrong? And don't try to deflect it like you always do." Donghyuck halted in his steps at the words. "I haven’t ever seen you this exhausted like, well ever. Are you okay?” 

Donghyuck looked back at the Alpha completely defeated. He knew he could never hide anything from his oddly perceptive best friend. “Honestly I have no idea. I thought that maybe it was just all of the promotions. You of all people would know how exhausting it is to balance Dream and 127 activities. I thought that if I just worked harder it would get easier, but I am beginning to think that it might be something else. Yet I haven't the faintest clue as to what it could be.”

It was the first time all day that Donghyuck had really interacted with anybody. The boy was the life of the party during practice always making noises. It was odd that he was closed off almost the entire day. Mark did not like how quiet his sunshine had become. He just wanted to hug everything troubling the boy away.

“Hyuck, you know I am here for you, right? Don’t be afraid to tell me if you are having a hard time.” Mark said it with determination in his eyes.

Tears welled up in Donghyuck’s eyes and began to stream down his face. “Mark." Snot started to droop from his nose. "I've felt awful all day. I feel sweatier than normal. Everyone’s scent has been making me nauseous well except for yours and I've been so damn tired that I’ve just wanted to crawl into my bed all day.” His voice cracks at the end.

Mark’s eyes immediately soften. “Why didn’t you tell me this earlier? I would’ve tried to make you feel better even if it was something simple like holding your hand or petting your hair. I know that always makes you feel better.”

Donghyuck wiped his tears into his sleeve. “You have been so stressed. I couldn’t bear to burden you with more problems. It's just a little pesky bug.” Donghyuck hiccuped.

“Yah, Donghyuck, don’t you dare say that. You are most certainly not a burden. You are my sunshine. So don’t ever use that as an excuse. If you don't feel well, then I will always be here to help you. You can't just rely on yourself all of the time. I learned that from you, you know.”

Donghyuck seemed to calm down significantly as Mark rubbed his back. Mark opened up his arms for a hug to which Donghyuck happily complied. It was a very intimate moment between them that neither wanted to break, but they realized that they were both still in public. They quickly separated before anyone noticed the two.

“C’mon. Let’s get you home, so you can take a shower and rest up.” Mark said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Beads of water fell down Mark’s back as he walked out of the bathroom. Mark had only his boxers on. It was quite the sight. Donghyuck had taken a shower first to rid himself of the grime and dirt of the day and had been waiting for Mark to finish up. He was just scrolling through his phone on Mark's bed. Being so close to the alpha's scent kept him calm and made the annoying aches go away. It just made him want to bury his face in the sheets, but that would be weird, right?

Donghyuck felt his body heat up at the sudden presence of the alpha. The dominating scent that Mark gave off made his body heat up unlike the faint scent on his sheets. It was only until he felt slick did he realize why he was feeling under the weather all day. He was an omega. He also just so happened to be going into heat right next to his best friend. Donghyuck had no control of the pheromones he was letting off. The second Mark walked into the room, his eyes immediately turned red. The scent of an omega in heat filled the room. 

Lust clouded his eyes as his gaze landed on the source of the scent. It was so addicting to Mark that it made him want to drool. Donghyuck watched Mark’s muscles flex as he fought an internal battle with his rationality. Donghyuck, himself, was too far gone before he even had the chance to fight off his new instincts. The new omega reached out for the young alpha and whimpered when Mark failed to move. His alpha triumphed quickly and Mark made his way over to Donghyuck to accept the invitation. He pushed the newly presented omega down onto the bed and caged him in his arms. The omega in him showed no struggle as it gladly accepted its alpha’s advances.

“Alpha. Please help me.” Donghyuck looked up at the Alpha with pain in his eyes.

Mark’s actions spoke louder than words when he bent down to kiss the plush lips of Donghyuck. It ignited a burst of lust in Donghyuck and his mind became too cloudy to fully grasp what was happening. Both became lost in each other as they became drunk on the mixed alpha and omega pheromones filling the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The members didn’t return until the wee hours of the morning after a fun night out enjoying themselves. The second they entered the dorm, they were hit with Mark’s and what seemed to be an omega in heat’s pheromones.

Taeyong and Johnny immediately looked toward each other in shock.

“Shit. You don’t think-” Johnny’s comment was cut off by a deadly growl.

Mark stood in the doorway of his and Donghyuck’s room. Eyes blood red. His alpha was in complete control. He was snarling at them.

Johnny immediately stepped in front of his mate; his own eyes flashing red at the threat the young alpha posed. Johnny growled back at the young alpha. He could see Mark falter for a second before his alpha took over again. Taeyong could only cower behind Johnny. He could in no way fight a feral alpha.

Johnny turned to the other members. "Go to the other dorm. We will handle this."

They quickly nodded and followed their alpha's command with no hesitation. Johnny was thankful for it and he turned back to the feral alpha.

“Mark, you need to calm down. Where is Donghyuck?” Johnny tried to reason with him. He tried to make himself look as least threatening as possible as to not aggravate Mark anymore than possible. Having less people in the dorm definitely helped Mark relax a little, but his hopes were only dashed when Mark growled at the mention of the maknae's name.

“You can’t touch him. He’s mine.” Mark completely blocked the doorway.

The younger's possession over the maknae could only mean one thing. Mark had mated Donghyuck. That was the only logical conclusion the couple could come to as to why Mark, who normally was very passive, was being so aggressive towards his own pack mates. It would be impossible to get to Donghyuck if Mark didn't calm down. The same thing had happened when Johnny had mated Taeyong over five years ago. No one was allowed even 5 meters of the omega while he was in heat. Johnny had made sure of that much.

“Mark.” Johnny tried to keep his tone calm. “We’re not going to take him away from you. See?" Johnny pulled down the collar of his jacket to showcase his mating bite. "We just want to know that he is okay. You know how scary presenting can be.”

It seemed to have an effect on Mark as his pheromones began to weaken as he recognized the two people in front of him as his packmates. His alpha was starting to let up some control.

Taeyong took the chance to speak as he watched the alpha start to calm down. “We just want to help you, Mark. We would never do anything to hurt either of you.”

It seemed to be enough as Mark’s alpha relinquished control; deeming the two as non-threatening. Mark blinked a few times before realizing what was happening and tilted his head in confusion.

“Guys? When did you get here?” Mark said with no trace of aggression in his voice. It took Mark not much more than a second for everything to catch up to him before he stood there completely shell shocked.

“Is Donghyuck okay, Mark?” Taeyong walked out from behind his mate towards him.

“He went into heat, hyung. I couldn’t stop myself. I-I ” Mark started to panic; slowly crumbling to his knees. ”I marked him. Oh god. I marked him without his consent. I couldn't control it when I smelled him.”

Taeyong bent down to comfort the boy who was now sobbing. He rubbed his back until Mark was only hiccupping. Both Johnny and Taeyong released calming scents to try and ease the boy’s worries.

“Mark. Trust me when I say this that an omega would never let an alpha have complete control over them unless they trusted them wholeheartedly. Omegas can fend off any alpha threat if it's what they truly don't want. It isn’t my place to say how Donghyuck feels, but I know he trusts you more than anything and he isn't going to hold anything against you.”

Mark looked into Taeyong’s eyes with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. “So I didn’t just destroy our entire relationship?”

Johnny chuckled. ”No Mark, you did not. Trust us when we say this. Plus this tells us everything we need to know." Johnny pointed to the very obvious mark on his neck. It was still fresh and sore. "I don’t think you have anything to really be worried about, but you still need to talk to him regardless.”

“Now get up and go to him. Donghyuck will still be vulnerable for a couple more hours but his heat should recede since it was his first. They usually only last a day at the most.” Taeyong quickly ushered the boy back into the room.

The door was shut the second Mark was completely inside of the room. It forced Mark to come face to face with Donghyuck-his now mate. There on the bed laid Donghyuck in all of his glory. At some point in the hours together, he had stolen all of Mark’s dirty laundry that smelled heavily of the Alpha from the floor as well as Mark’s duvet, to make a nest that completely engulfed him. To Mark it was a beautiful sight. The omega shifted in his sleep and slowly started to stir as he sensed the presence of the Alpha.

“Mark? Is that you? Are you alright? You seem distressed” Donghyuck said with a husky voice still very much half-asleep.

Mark smiled to himself before walking over to the boy. ”Yes Hyuck. It’s me. I’m okay. Don’t worry.”

It was then that Mark felt a flood of emotions through the bond they shared-comfort, happiness, joy and best of all love. It made all of his worries disappear in an instant. They didn’t even have to share any words to know how Donghyuck felt about the other. Mark knew his feelings were conveyed just the same.

“I feel like I got hit by a train. If this is what I have to deal with every three months then no thank you.” Donghyuck rolled over to make graby hands at Mark. ”C’mere. Make it feel better.”

Mark gladly accepted the invitation and joined his mate in bed. He began to rub his tummy which elicited a soft purr from the omega.

“Ah-that’s the stuff. I could get used to this.” Donghyuck groaned as nestled his head into Mark’s neck where his scent was the strongest.

“Donghyuck. I’m so sorry.”

Donghyuck raised his head up in confusion. His eyes drooped from his drowsiness. ”What do you have to be sorry for?”

“I marked you, Donghyuck. Without your permission. I don’t even know if I ever deserve your forgiveness if you would even grant someone like me that.”

Donghyuck could feel the unease emitting from him.

“Aish. Mark you are just so stupid. I let you mark me dumbass. Trust me I wanted the mark. I wanted to be your mate and have wanted that for so long. So I don’t know how I could possibly forgive you if you didn’t do anything wrong. You even let me mark you dumbass.” Donghyuck’s eyes soften as he looks at Mark.

“Thank you. I’m sorry for being so dumb. I thought I ruined everything. Thank you for letting me be your mate. I will dedicate the rest of my life to ensuring that you are beyond pampered and loved.”

Donghyuck blushed. “Well well well, Markiepoo who knew you had a way with words and don’t worry there is no way that could have ruined anything silly.” Even if the words made Donghyuck’s skip a couple of beats, his cockiness could never be suppressed.

“Now go to sleep. I am tired after everything that happened today and it’s all your fault.” Donghyuck leaned back down to rest his head on Mark’s chest and wrapped his arms around the Alpha. Mark mirrored the action by wrapping an arm around Donghyuck to keep him in place.

“Goodnight Hyuck. I love you.”

“I love you too Markie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry there was no smut, but I just don't think I could do it justice. I just edited it again so hopefully it makes more sense. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
